Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song)
:This article refers to the song, '''Beautiful, Dirty, Rich'. For the music video, see Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (music video).'' Beautiful, Dirty, Rich was written by Lady Gaga and Rob Fusari. At that time, they called themselves, the Team Love Child in 2006 while signed to Def Jam. Even after hearing the song, Def Jam executives dropped Gaga from the label. "They didn't get it," she said in a interview to Rolling Stone. The song described the lifestyle she had in 2005-2006 when she did a lot of cocaine. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich gained some underground success very quickly. According to Gaga, it was her first Lady Gaga record and she did everything: the lyrics, the beat and the melody. This song was also the first time she came up with the concept of ''The Fame''. The song helped her land a record deal in 2007. Lady Gaga told About.com that Beautiful, Dirty, Rich song sums up her time of self-discovery, when she was living in the Lower East Side of New York: "I was doing a lot of drugs when I wrote 'Dirty Rich.' It was about two years ago, and it was about a few different things. First and foremost the record is about – whoever you are or where you live – you can self-proclaim this inner fame based on your personal style, and your opinions about art and the world, despite being conscious of it. But it's also about how on the Lower East side, there was a lot of rich kids who did drugs and said that they were poor artists, so it's also a knock at that. 'Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, yes, we just like to party.' I used to hear my friends on the phone with their parents, asking for money before they would go buy drugs. So, that was an interesting time for me, but it's funny that what came out of that record – because it's about many different things – but ultimately what I want people to take from it is 'Bang-bang.' No matter who you are and where you come from, you can feel beautiful and dirty rich." eSingle The e-single was released exclusively on iTunes on September 16, 2008 with only Beautiful, Dirty, Rich on it. The single was supposed to be available everywhere on September 23, 2008 but was replaced with Poker Face. A radio edit version of the song was also sent to Australian radio according to some internet website but no official source validate this information. : Versions Studio Version Since the first demo of the song, slight changes have been made but the beat and lyrics are practically the same. The first demo released in 2006 have some rough vocals with an extra part at the end. The next demo, called the TLA Mix from 2007 removed the extra part, newly recorded vocals and a reworked programming for the beat in which the album version sound nearly the same. The final version of the song was released with the US edition of The Fame with a remixed version (some slight edits to the version on the Canadian edition). *Dirty Rich (Demo v1) - 2:54 *Beautiful Dirty Rich (Demo v2 - TLA Mix) - 2:40 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Album Version) - 2:52 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Album Version - remixed) - 2:50 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Radio Edit) - 2:41 Live Version While the "The Fame Promo Tour", Lady Gaga sang over the album version of the song. Later with Space Cowboy, they added some beat to the song like gun shots being played when she sings "Bang bang". She sang also an identical version of the album version this time without her recorded vocals on it (except the background vocals). Lyrics Category:Songs Category:eSingles Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:Team Love Child